Tiñe de Rojo
by Sammie Mei
Summary: Enfermedades mentales hay de muchos tipos, pero ninguna como las que tiene que sufrir este pobre italiano /AVISO: 2p Hetalia/


**_¡Hola gente bonita! ¡Tiempo sin leernos! ¿Qué les traigo esta vez? Pues... mi nueva obsesión/amor, ¡2p Hetalia! Primero quiero avisar una cosa:_**

**_Salvatore Vargas: 2p Italia_**

**_Flavio Vargas: 2p Romano_**

**_Solo avisar eso, para que no haya confusión de nombres. Me siento obligada a añadir que 2p Italia está un poco loco, pero eso ya lo comprobarán durante el fic~._**

**_Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya y yo solo cogí a sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro._**

**_Advertencia: Pues... creo que ninguna en especial._**

**_Sin más, disfruten de la lectura._**

* * *

_Voces. Eso es lo que oyes, ¿cierto? Voces en tu cabeza, que no paran de hablar entre ellas, susurran cosas que tú no quieres entender pero, es inevitable, sabes lo que dicen. Se ríen de ti, lo sabes. Eso te molesta y queda marcado en tu cara. Especialmente en esa pequeña arruga que se forma en tu ceño, nacida de la costumbre que tienes de fruncir el entrecejo a cada pequeño problema. Lamentablemente, por muy normal que lo encuentres, te siguen molestando cuando tratas de dormir, que junto con tus sueños teñidos de rojo, forman unas oscuras ojeras. Bolsas que te gustaría hacer desaparecer pero que, al igual que tu entrecejo, ya es algo que te marca por ser como eres. Noches enteras en vela. Tanto tiempo a solas en los que hiciste tantísimas cosas…_

_Y aún a pesar de todo esto, ¡tú sigues siendo un artista! Aunque hace mucho que tus pinturas solo tienen un color, y agradeces que nadie esté ahí para criticarlas, eso sería horrible. En el desván, cerrado con llave, lejos de manos ajenas y siempre cubiertas por un gran velo que esconde muchas cosas, ahí descansan tus obras. Descansa una parte de ti, amore._

_Hoy, caminas por tu casa, vuelven a dar las tres de la mañana y no tienes nada de sueño, tampoco sientes que necesites dormir. Hoy no. Hoy tienes ganas de hacer otras cosas, y no te importa el tener que mantenerte despierto toda la noche. Sin embargo… dime, Salvatore, ¿cuántos días llevas sin dormir? ¿Tres?, ¿cuatro? Ya ni te lo planteas, la última vez pudiste pasarte una semana entera sin dormir ni siquiera cinco minutos. Además, tienes ganas de morir, ¿verdad? Desaparecer, que todo deje de existir, tú el primero de la gran lista de gente._

_Paras, acabas de darte cuenta de que llevas diez minutos dando vueltas por el salón, cavilando cosas tú solo. Miras tus manos, en una descansa un pincel limpio, en la otra, un cuchillo. ¿Cuándo cogiste eso? No lo recuerdas. Comienzas a escuchar como las voces aumentan su volumen, no paran de gritar dentro de ti. Parece que de pronto se animaron y han decido hacerte saber su decisión. Gritas. Te duele la cabeza como nunca antes. O no. Espera. Haz memoria. Te has sentido así antes. Luego del fuerte dolor no recuerdas nada más, o no quieres recordar. Sí, quizá eso sea lo más acertado._

_Agudizas el oído, algo se acerca a ti. Esos pasos te son familiares, los escuchas muchas noches. Chasqueas con la lengua, molesto, sabes lo que significa aquello: vienen a intentar consolarte. Una cabellera rubia asoma en el salón y unos ojos violáceos se clavan sobre los tuyos. Abre la boca para hablar, esto tan solo provoca que tus voces griten más. Te tiras de los pelos, ordenando a gritos que guarden silencio. Tu nuevo acompañante tan solo te mira con pena. Oh… eso te hace enfadar, mi pequeño. Perdiste el control. Duerme en lo más profundo de tu consciencia, yo me encargo del resto. Por fin silencio._

* * *

La mañana llegó a esa pequeña casa italiana, en medio de ninguna parte. Todo estaba como en el más oscuro de los silencios. Las ventanas cerradas, las persianas echadas, todo parecía dormir. Demasiada calma, incluso para una casa. Entrando en ella, se encontraba una entrada completamente revuelta, e incluso una estantería volcada. Parecía como si una pelea se hubiera llevado a cabo allí. En el salón, un joven de cabellos rojos y revueltos, dormía profundamente sobre el sofá, aparentemente ajeno a lo sucedido.

Finalmente, entreabrió sus ojos verde oliva, incorporándose. Agarró su cabeza, repentinamente mareado por el movimiento brusco. Se levantó, el salón estaba impoluto, aparentemente no había hecho nada. "Mejor", pensó, dándose cuenta de que reinaba un absoluto silencio, incluso en el interior de su mente. Empalideció, aquello no era una buena señal, eso lo sabía por experiencia propia.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos, llegando al desván en menos de dos minutos. Buscó nerviosamente las llaves que colgaban de su cuello y, tembloroso, abrió la puerta. Miró toda la sala desde la entrada, notando como su corazón daba un vuelco: había un lienzo nuevo. Maldijo sin llegar a desear acercarse y ver lo que sucedió. Finalmente, se decidió. Caminó lentamente temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrar ahí. Agarró la tela con una mano y tiró de ella, destapando el lienzo. Ya no pudo aguantar las lágrimas que de pronto rodaban por sus mejillas. ¿Era aquello emoción u otra cosa?

Ante él, dibujado, había una especie de… persona deforme. Sus rasgos faciales estaban llevados al extremo, contorsionados en una mueca de dolor. Sintió nauseas al darse cuenta del color del cuadro. Como los otros, era de un color rojo, rojo oscuro, como la sangre seca. Y apestaba. A sangre. Por supuesto. Se preguntó quién sería la víctima esta vez, no recordaba nada de la noche anterior a partir de…

La tela resbaló de sus manos cuando cayó en la cuenta de quién era el protagonista de aquel macabro cuadro.

-Flavio –susurró, notando como un trozo de su ser se rompía en mil pedazos viendo el momento justo de la muerte de su hermano.

Risas resonaron en su cabeza.

_Y bien, Salvatore, ¿no estás orgulloso de nosotros y nuestra obra de arte?_


End file.
